Stop Fighting It
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Set just after The Fight 5x18 : After dodging Mick Rawson's come ons all week Emily Prentiss finally gives in to him after a particularly rough day. *I don't own Criminal Minds or Criminal Minds Suspect Behaviour if I did than Emily wouldn't have bought a cat!* ONE SHOT


Emily Prentiss' back hit the wall with force. The breath that she had been holding was forced out causing her to gasp to get it back. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she looked deep into Mick Rawson's glistening eyes.

His breathing matched hers as she watched him close the hotel door before returning to her with a smirk plastered over his young face.

He had saved her life today. She had made a stupid mistake of looking over the edge of the building and had become open to the suspect. Thankfully Mick seemed to be one step ahead of the asshole and had shot him quickly from another rooftop.

If Mick had picked another roof, if he had been distracted for a mere second or if the unsub had been quicker things could have ended very differently. She could have died. The only part of her that she had exposed to the unsub had been her head and the top of her chest. It was like she had invited him to kill her.

It wasn't the closest she had ever come to death on the job but just like all the other times it had been a wake up call. Nevertheless she was thankful that Mick saved her life.

Maybe it was the overwhelming stress of the past few days, maybe it was trying to hide the fact that she was a little attracted to the young Brit or maybe it was because of the liquid courage, but while the team was out celebrating at a bar Mick had loosely tried pick up lines on her and to both of their surprises she had bitten and now they were in her hotel room.

She couldn't remember exactly what he had said but she thought it went something like this: "The view in my hotel room is the best in the city. Really beautiful, right up there with the Grand Canyon and you." He grinned at her because he knew it was stupid.

She had smiled at him and replied. "Mines better." Mick made no attempt to hide the surprise on his face.

"Really?" He asked just to make sure. When she nodded he smiled bigger, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bar not caring that everyone on the team was watching them. Emily was also finding it difficult to care.

She was alive and safe and she just wanted to let herself live for once. They took a cab to the hotel where the team was staying. Mick paid the driver while Emily had her arm looped around his. They walked through the front doors and straight into an elevator.

He didn't say anything to her until the elevator doors closed. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Emily didn't say anything for a minute and Mick held his breath while desperately hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. She turned to him and kissed him all at once as if she was trying to convince herself that it was okay.

It wasn't a sweet kiss in the slightest. She pressed her body to him and tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of his head. Mick wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, keeping her in place. He squeezed her side and almost died at the smallest of moans came from her.

The elevator dinged forcing them apart. She pulled away from him slowly and bit her lip to keep herself from grinning. Yeah this was going to be fun Mick thought.

This time she pulled him down the hall and into her room but that's where Mick took over once again. Pushing her against the wall and closing the door. As he approached her again she pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders.

He let it fall off his arms and it hit the floor with a thump. He kissed her breathless before moving to her neck and leaving open-mouthed kisses there. Emily was pulling his shirt over his head while he unbuttoned her jacket. This wasn't about going slow and being sweet.

This was about lust not love. Mick meant no hard feelings, he had spent enough time with Emily to know she was wonderful, funny and witty but it was her body and hard to get attitude that had kept his attention all week.

She dug her nails down his chest forcing Mick to hold in a groan. He pulled her hips from the wall and pulled them against him.

Emily felt his desire against her thigh and felt her legs grow weak. She needed this. Mick let a low growl escape him before crashing his lips back to hers and let her body crash back into the wall.

Emily's hands left his rough hair and drifted to his belt buckle. She made quick work of it and threw it forcefully across the room. She unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down just enough so she could massage him through his boxers. She moaned in delight and Mick bit back a groan as he leaned into her touch.

He moved to kiss a path of sloppy kisses along her jaw, neck and down to the top of her V-neck shirt. He bit the top of her breast just to see if she liked a little kink.

He couldn't help the smile that crept over his face when she moaned and her back arched slightly. This was going to be really fun. He bit down on her other breast before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

He attacked her lips as soon as the material passed her face and threw the flimsy shirt across the room. He hands went to her covered breasts and he tweaked her hard nipples through the fabric and felt Emily's leg shake. His hands continued down her body slowly. His touch drove her crazy and Emily was having trouble remembering why she had denied herself of this all week.

When his hands reached the top of her pants he found that they were already unbuttoned and pushed down slightly. He pulled away from her and raised his eyebrow. Emily returned a smile, an actual genuine Emily smile, but Mick could see that she was blushing slightly.

He pushed her jeans down her hips and down her slim legs. She kicked off her shoes and Mick pulled her jeans off completely. She pulled him close to her again and relished in the feeling of him even closer than he had been before.

Mick pushed his body away from her and pulled her towards the bed. Emily allowed him to push her down on the bed while he stood and marveled at her body. She looked breath taking. She was lying there with mismatched underwear and messy hair. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes were clouded with desire.

"Come here." She said in a husky voice that made Mick's dick twitch. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants off before climbing on the bed and hovering over her.

"You're fucking hot." He breathed still looking at her body under him. Emily pulled his hair making him look up at her and kissed him. Emily arched her back and let Mick take off her bra and then Micks hands roamed the newly exposed skin. They were heavy and warm in his hands but her nipples were his new favorite toys.

He squeezed and pulled on them as Emily squirmed underneath him. He moved from her lips to her nipple and sucked harshly. "Mick." She breathed while her head thrashed from side to side. He was slowly driving her insane.

He moved further down her body and removed her thong. It was wet and smelled like her, he was going to have to remember to take it with him. He tossed her thong over his shoulder and looked at her pussy.

It was swollen and soaked. He glanced up at Emily who was watching him intently. He smirked at her and kept eye contact with her as he ran his tongue along her wet folds. Mick was impressed, her eyes stayed open but he could tell she was forcing them to. Her mouth fell open as she released a shaky breath.

Mick pushed his tongue inside her and watched her head fall back. "Oh fuck!" She whimpered. Her hips moved against his face as he sucked and licked his new new favorite part of her.

Mick added a finger to help further torture her. He felt her pussy stretch to accommodate his fingers and her groaned. She was so tight around his fingers and he was itching to be inside her. He easily pushed his fingers deep inside her and curled them up before pulling them out and repeating. She twisted above him and her moans grew loud so Mick backed off. He had her teetering on the edge and begging him to let her come.

"You're going to kill me." She moaned above him as her hand laced through his hair and kept him in the perfect spot.

Mick smiled against her and did everything he had learned she liked at once. He pumped two fingers into her harshly and moaned while he sucked on her clit.

Emily's back arched off the bed as she tried to push his head further into her. She squirmed and thrashed beneath him before finally coming undone.

"Fuck!" She drawled out in a desperate and relieved moan.

Mick licked her clean before standing up again. Emily sat up and kissed him fiercely. She tasted herself on his tongue and it set her off. She pushed Mick's boxers over his hips and grasped his dick in her hands. She pumped him quickly and swallowed his moans.

She was far too turned on to tease him. She scooted to the edge of the bed before standing and pushing Mick down on the bed. She kneeled down on the floor and wrapped her hand around his dick again. She wasted no time and took his dick almost completely in her mouth.

Mick's body tensed and a strained groan fell from his lips. His hips thrusted uncontrollably, making Emily take more of him into her warm mouth. She was way to good at that and judging by the slight twinkle in her eye Emily knew exactly how good she was at it.

She was to far away from him and he needed to touch her again.

"Sit on my face." He growled suddenly. Finally he had said something that seemed to surprise her. She was thrown off for less than a second but Mick noticed. She let his dick slide out of her mouth with a pop and stood up as another smile graced her face.

She walked over to the side of the bed and got on next to his head. She let a leg settle on each side of his head before lowering her body to meet his eager lips.

She draped the rest of her body over Mick so that she could still suck his dick as his arms looped around her legs and brought her closer to him.

He did everything he had before but this time Emily's pussy was more sensitive and she quickly approached her orgasm. He pulled down on her thighs and she moved up so more of her weight was on his face. Emily let him control how much he could handle in fear that she would end up smothering him.

She constantly moaned around his dick, he was too good at whatever he was doing and her head was spinning.

He kept pulling her down until finally she was sitting up straight and putting most of her weight on him. Mick was surrounded by her scent and taste. He could feel her ass press down on his eyes and forehead and he was in heaven.

Emily was trying to control herself above him but her hips had a mind of their own as she rocked over his face. "God that's so good." She gasped.

Her second orgasm built steadily but exploded unexpectedly and caused Emily's body to tense and shake. "Ohh god." She cried as came on Mick's face.

He kept it up through her orgasm and continued when it had subsided. "Mick." She breathed when she tried to get up but he held her in place firmly.

Reluctantly he let go of her and she moved off of his face. She moved down and hovered over him. She kissed his red face as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ride me." He panted to which Emily happily obliged.

Emily put a leg on each side of Mick's body again and angled herself above his dick that was pointing straight up. She slowly lowered herself and lost herself. A long low moan escaped her lips as she pushed him deeper and deeper inside her.

"Can you still breath?" Mick quipped with a smirk.

Emily returned the smirk. "Barely." She replied, egging him on instead of coming up with a witty comeback. "God, Mick." She breathed as she worked herself on his hard dick.

She leaned forward and lifted her hips slightly before getting him deep inside her again and again. Mick was holding her hips and enjoying the feeling of Emily's warm, wet pussy gripping him tightly.

Emily was in heaven, every move she made lit her on fire and she was already teetering on the edge. She looked down at Mick who had his eyes closed tightly as he tried to control himself.

Mick lifted his hips to allow him to meet her for each thrust. It increased the friction and changed the angle so that a really fucking good feeling turned into nothing short of pure bliss.

Emily bit her lip and begged. "Make me cum. Please Mick, I need to cum."

"How?" He gasped when she tightened around him.

"Harder." She demands. "Faster, harder."

One of Mick's hands grabbed her breast as he thrusted up into Emily's waiting body faster and harder than he thought possible. Emily's hand held on to Mick's and he felt her heart rate quicken as she came apart for the third time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She chanted above him desperately in time with his thrusts. He watched her body tense and fall forward onto him.

When she lifted her head off his chest she looked exhausted. "Turn over, love." He whispered.

Emily slowly got off him and laid on her back. Mick got off the bed and pulled Emily to the edge. Before he could ask she spread her legs wide for him and he nearly melted into the floor.

"You're going to kill me." He groaned as he lined himself up to her center.

Emily let out a laugh. "I think you got it backwards Rawson."

He laughed before slamming into her again. The laugh on Emily's lips turned into a harsh gasp. Emily couldn't believe how good he was. She was sure that by the end of the night he would be able to just look at her and she would cum for him.

He leaned down and kissed her swollen mouth. He swallowed her loud moans and when he pulled away she bit his bottom lip. He bit her neck in return and Emily put her hand on the back of her neck and stretched her neck to make it easier for him.

He pulled away from her and stood up straight again. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his dick, making him go deeper inside her each time.

"Yes! Pull me onto your dick." She pleaded through gritted teeth. Each time Mick pushed inside her she felt her body jerk up with the force, it hurt so good and Emily never wanted it to end.

He pounded into her as he felt himself approaching the end. He was mesmerized by her breasts bouncing as she begged him to fuck her. He had watched her fall apart three times and now he felt like he could finally let himself go.

"I'm going to cum Em." Mick warned.

"Do it." Emily demands. "Cum for me."

Mick's pleasure intensified as Emily clenched and released her lower muscles around his throbbing dick. "Cum for me." Emily repeated. "I want to taste it."

Emily's sultry words sent him over the edge. "Fuck Emily." He cursed as his body tensed and froze deep inside her. He came over and over as Emily watched in awe. His face was scrunched up in pure pleasure and he was no longer saying words just strained noises.

When his pleasure had subsided he opened his eyes to see Emily smiling up at him with her legs still high in the air.

They were both trying to catch their breath as Mick pulled out of her. Emily sat up and led down on her stomach so she was level with Mick's half hard dick.

She licked the tip and tasted a mix of herself and his release. She deep throated him for a minute before letting his dick fall out of her mouth. She kneeled before him and kissed him.

They separated and Emily rested her forehead against Mick's. "That was worth waiting a week." Mick whispered.

"Hell yeah it was." Emily replied with a laugh.

Mick kissed her and she sighed. Than reality set in. Mick redressed while Emily put on her bra and searched for her thong. "Mick, have you seen my-?"

She looked up and saw her thong dangling from his fingers. "Yeah and there is no way in hell you're getting them back, love." He said before stuffing the material into his pocket. Emily rolled her eyes and let out a breathy laugh. "Call me anytime you're in town." He offered her.

Emily got off the bed and walked over to him and kissed him one last time. "I won't." She said against his lips. When they parted they were both smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow before the team leaves."

"See you then." Mick said before leaving the hotel room.

Emily was exhausted but she felt alive. For once she didn't care that she was just someone's tonight and nothing more. It wasn't something she would indulge in often but for right now it felt pretty good.

Less than five minutes after Mick left JJ came into their hotel room. "Details." She demanded as she plopped down on her own bed with a smile. Emily couldn't keep the grin off her face as the two talked for hours about just how Mick earned his big ego.


End file.
